1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a bait or lure holder and in particular to a bait or lure holder which can be easily mounted on and removed from a fishing rod or pole to protect the bait or lure attached to the line while preventing it from becoming tangled with itself or surrounding gear and also keeping the bait or lure readily accessable.
2. Background of the Invention
The sport of fishing is a very old one and is engaged in by many people of all ages and walks of life. Over the years there have been many improvements in the types of tackle used so that it now ranges from simple hook-line-and-bobbers to expensive spin casting reels and rods of many types of materials and styles. However, all fishing tackle has the same problem and that is how to protect the bait or lure while not actually fishing, for example during storage of the tackle or transport to the fishing site. Any bait or lure fastened to the line can become tangled upon itself or with nearby equipment. There is also the ever present danger of the lure or bait being stepped upon or, even worse, becoming hooked to the fisherman or one of the party.
The traditional bait or lure holder has been a metal or plastics box which can be fastened on the fisherman's belt. While this may be satisfactory for some cases, it would not do for transporting or storing the fishing tackle. Also it certainly would not be suitable, for example, for a surf fisherman who might wade chest deep into the water while wearing water proof chest high waders or just a swim suit. These fishermen would need something which would protect both them and the bait or lure as they walk in the water. They would also want to keep the bait or lure out of the water and where they can get to it when they are ready to start fishing.
The present invention overcomes the above discussed problems by providing a bait or lure holder which can be attached to and dismounted from a fishing rod in such a manner as to protect the bait or lure attached to the fishing line while no fishing is in progress.